Heart Turned Stone
by skyedragon1998
Summary: Harry Potter is not as light as some would like to believe. He was born a dark creature, and with his inheritance comes a truth. A truth from deep in the shadows where it was buried by Albus Dumbledore. The Light is damned to Hell, and their former savior is the king of the new era they are plunged into by their own lies and greed.


**Author's Note: hey guys, sorry I've been gone for so long. I still have writer's block. But now it includes Ice Cold… Still doesn't seem to affect my new ideas for new stories… -_-... It's not fair to me either, guys. I really want to work on/finish my other stories…. Oh well. Here's a new one with a hint of my chosen lifestyle -A.K.A. BDSM. Enjoy**

 **Spells**

 _Parseltongue_

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

Preface: The Damning of the Light

(Harry P.O.V.)

I sighed as I rubbed my eyes, dropping my quill and looking out the window.

'Ron and Hermione haven't written me at all since we left school for summer break….' I thought to myself. 'It's like second year all over again, except I don't think Dobby is holding my mail this time.'

I glanced at my clock. 11:59 pm. I'll be free in one minute.

I went over all of my past school years in my head, trying to think of a reason for the absence of letters.

5 seconds.

'Did Dumbledore order them not to write me?'

4 seconds.

'Did they go on a mission for the Order?'

3

'Did they get hurt?'

2

'Did Voldemort get to them?'

1

'Did they ever even care?'

Before I could question where the Hell that thought came from, the clock struck midnight and a sudden bout of agony gripped me.

I grit my teeth to keep silent as to not wake my relatives.

It felt like my body was on fire, bones shattering and healing in different shapes and stronger than before. I had the fleeting thought that this must be what a werewolf must feel like on the full moon.

One strong surge of pain shot through my body, forcing a single shout of agony from my throat.

And it was over.

I opened my eyes to see that I had somehow ended up on the floor. I rolled onto my stomach and up onto my hands and knees, panting with the effort of supporting my weight.

"BOY!" My uncle Vernon shouted, stomping down the hall to my door. His steps sounded a lot louder than they should've. It sounded like an elephant was stampeding in slow motion down the hallway.

The locks coming undone sounded like metal being ripped apart.

The door slammed open, revealing a very angry, very purple Vernon Dursley.

He opened his mouth to yell but froze when he saw me panting on the floor, looking up at him. His face went snow white.

"W-what are y-you?!" He whispered in horror.

"What are you talking about?" I croaked, throat feeling as if it was on fire.

Then I noticed it. The smell. It made my mouth water and my throat ache all the more.

I heard three simultaneous beating sounds, but only one held my attention at the moment. It sounded like a race horse galloping at full speed. It was coming from Vernon.

A low, inhuman growl echoed through the room, originating from deep in my chest.

Vernon took a step back, the movement seeming to have broken the trance my body had seemed to be in. My eyes snapped up to his face, the fear there seeming to make my body react of its own accord.

Suddenly, I was on my feet, standing with my teeth centimeters from the fat man's jugular. I inhaled deeply through my nose, savoring the scent seemingly wafting off my uncle.

I heard myself chuckle. "What's wrong, _uncle?"_

He bolted. He was so slow. I was upon him in less than a second, teeth sinking into the vein. I moaned involuntarily when the blood flooded my mouth, soothing the burn in my throat instantly.

All too soon, the sweet life giving liquid ran dry. I let go of the man and let him fall to the floor with a disgusted scowl.

"Dad?" Dudley Dursley's terrified voice came from down the hall.

(Third person P.O.V.)

Harry's head snapped up at the sound, a feral smirk on his lips and a sadistic light shining in his blood red eyes.

He stalked towards the bedroom where the voice came from soundlessly. His now mid-back midnight black hair surrounding his face, casting everything except his glowing eyes, and blood stained lips and chin into shadow. His fangs bared in a cruel mockery of a smile.

"Duddykins," he said in a singsong voice, stepping over the threshold. Harry's hands curved into claws, dangerous looking black talons glinting in the dim light of the moon.

"Mummy." The fat pig of a boy whimpered from the bed.

"How's my ickle little Dudders doing? Have any nightmares?" Harry said sweetly. "No? Good. Cuz you're about to have a night _terror_."

Harry lunged, clearing the entire room with one leap. He landed with one hand over his cousin's mouth, not allowing him to scream. "Shhhhhhhshsh, it wouldn't do to wake up dear Aunt Petunia, now would it?" He smiled at the frantic nodding. "You want her to wake up?" More nodding. "Even if she does, you'll be drained dry by the time she reaches you."

Dudley's eyes widened in horror, realizing he was looking in the face of a vampire. A vampire he had help abuse. Oh, God. He was going to die, he concluded. His whole family is going to die. As he realized this, the creature latched onto his neck, its hand leaving his mouth just before he screamed in agony as he felt his life being drained away.

A door slammed open in the hallway. A gasp that only one person in the room could hear echoed into the room from where Vernon lay dead. Running footsteps came towards them. Petunia stepped into her son's line of sight just as the last of his life left his body, flowing down her own nephews throat.

"Dudley!" Petunia screeched. "What did you do, you FREAK?!"

Harry dropped his cousin's dead body, chuckling as Petunia ran forward to check on her son.

He was in front of her before she could even take one step.

"What _are_ you?" She whispered, fear dominating her face and voice.

"I am Harry James Potter." That was the last thing she heard before a sharp pain began in her neck. Then it was gone. Numbness spread from that point of pain throughout her body as her life was drained away.

(Dumbledore P.O.V.)

I bolted upright as a shrill alarm rang through my bed chambers. I ran to the device that kept up with the state of the blood wards on Potter's summer home.

They were destroyed from the inside. This was not good. I looked at the surveillance device that showed Potter's room at the Dursley residence, following his progress through the house. The last thing it showed before going black, was Potter seeming to look directly through it to me. He had a feral smirk on his face as he said five words. "I'm coming for you, Dumbledore."

'This not good at all.'


End file.
